


Max Verstappen's High Flying High Jumps

by Anna_banana



Series: F1 Athletics [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, athletics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: If there's one thing that Max has learned in his years as an athlete is that winning the high jump is the only option. Being second best just isn't good enough. It doesn't matter that he's one of the smallest guys in a field of fucking giraffes or something.Or when Max goes up to senior level, he competes against Daniel Riccardo. And for some reason the losses don't hit him like they used to.





	Max Verstappen's High Flying High Jumps

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for all those who have asked me for some Maxiel, hope you all enjoy. Unfortunately for Simi fans this comes first because I need to hunt around my house to find my USB containing their fic *facepalm*. Big thanks to Dr3amingInColour after I decided to go for the high jump option from our comments. Also thanks to Noel Gallaghers high flying birds for inspiring my stupid title. :) Also as this will be the shortest one of my works in this series it's likely to be expanded on but I'm not sure yet.

If there's one thing that Max has learned in his years as an athlete is that winning is the only option. Being second best just isn't good enough, if he didn't know it himself then certainly his dad's coaching really brings the point across. It doesn't matter that he's one of the smallest guys in a field of fucking giraffes or something. Any loss in his high jump just isn't acceptable.

It might not be good enough but unfortunately second is where he is on the world circuit at the moment. After being propelled from the juniors after his olympic youth gold he finds himself competing against the best in the world, namely Daniel Ricciardo. 

As the season goes on he finds he's actually getting less frustrated with his results than more. Why? Because stupid Daniel is apparently the nicest guy in the world, or universe, he hasn't decided yet. Having been convinced Daniel's friendliness and smiling face was just an act for the cameras and the sponsors it was a shock to actually meet him. The guy looks ridiculous with his messy curls and goofy grin but something about him is just so warm. It's hard to stay mad at second place or a win that's only on count backs when a guy is smiling at you like your the best thing in the world. 

His first diamond league meet is his first real introduction to most of the seniors he is competing against. He only knows the older high jumpers and decathletes by reputation but he finds he gets on with them almost instantly. The Aussie contingent of Daniel and Mark as well as lanky Brit Paul Di Resta soon put him at ease. Very quickly Max is heralded away from his introductions to the guys on the field. As soon as he puts his mark down his dad ushers him away to focus on his jumping. Immediately he finds himself back on edge and wary of all the other competitors. Glancing back to hear the guys laughing, his dad's warnings of people trying to distract him and throw him off his jumps, ring in his ears.

The first time they compete together the win goes to Dan. Max gets a PB and the loss really doesn't sting as much as it should. So much so that he takes part in the famous Riccardo celebration A.K.A "the spikey." Max has apparently lost his mind because when Daniel offers him his high jump shoe filled with sports drink, he takes it. 

Drinking the juice, Max tries to block several things from his mind. Firstly the fact he'll probably get in trouble as he's pretty sure part of his Adidas contract doesn't involve drinking out of Nike spikes. Also important to block is any gross germs he'll get from this and the fact that Jos is gonna flip out about it. But still it's the happiest he's ever been without a win so he shoves the inevitable comedown and fight with his dad to the back of his mind. 

If he was willing to do it before any final regret and hesitation seems to go out his mind when Dan envelops him into a hug. His skin burning from the warmth surrounding him.

"Well done kid," he grins and tries his best to ruffle Max's cropped hair before walking off.

Max groans silently at that knowing full well his that his bright red face is not a result of a hard days competing.

'What have I gotten myself into?' He thinks to himself as he too walks off to cool down before collecting his prize.

..........................

Months later and it's still safe to say that Max has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Frequent screaming matches interspersed with silent treatment from his Dad about being friendly with the competition result in several things. Most importantly it means a move to train with world renowned coach Christian Horner alongside Daniel. Consequently, or maybe for several reasons he also moves on to a deal with Nike (they claim it's not because of all the spikeys but....). All he knows as he shares a joint podium with Dan, soaked with the water they both poured over each other in celebration on the scorching Moroccan day is that he has no idea what's coming next. As he glances over at Daniel, shaking water out of his curls he figures that as long as whatever comes next is faced together, then they'll be just fine.


End file.
